


Dziecinne mrzonki

by carietta



Series: seria sezamkowa [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Harry/Louis to poboczny pairing, M/M, ale obecny przez cały czas, czy to może być jeszcze bardziej stereotypowe, fem!Zayn, kid!fick, która po raz pierwszy przedstawia tatom swojego chłopaka, tekst skupia się na Lizzy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzy ma pewne opory przed przedstawieniem rodzicom swojego pierwszego chłopaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dziecinne mrzonki

— Co ty masz na szyi, Elizabeth?  
Lizzy nieomal upuściła trzymaną w dłoniach szklankę, kiedy ciocia Zayn przesunęła lekko kciukiem po ciemnym znaku na jej skórze. Odstawiła naczynie do zlewu i odsunęła się szybko od kobiety, zakrywając siniak, który najwyraźniej musiała przeoczyć przy porannym makijażu. Dlaczego akurat dzisiaj nie założyła tego nowego golfa, który kupił jej Harry?  
— Ni-nic — wyjąkała, pocierając szyję. — Musiałam się ubrudzić, czy coś.  
Ciocia Zayn uniosła na nią brwi i Elizabeth poczuła, że rumieni się okropnie.  
— Kochanie, bujać to my, ale nie nas — powiedziała kobieta z krzywym uśmiechem. — Powiedz lepiej, kim jest ten wampir, z którym wymykasz się wieczorami.  
Elizabeth spojrzała na nią rozszerzonymi oczami. Przez moment otwierała i zamykała usta, nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć.  
— Z nikim się nie wymykam — odparła w końcu odrobinę piskliwie. — Po prostu mam dużo egzaminów i muszę sporo się uczyć z dziewczynami — dokończyła, dumna, że jej głos się nie załamał.  
Zayn westchnęła, kręcąc głową. Podeszła do Elizabeth i położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu.  
— Skarbie — powiedziała miękko. — Takie teksty mogą działać na twojego tatę i Harry’ego, ale nie na mnie. Więc co powiesz na to, że zrobimy sobie ciepłej herbaty, a potem usiądziemy w salonie i wszystko mi opowiesz, dobrze?  
Właśnie w takich chwilach Elizabeth żałowała, że nie ma już siedmiu lat i nie może użyć błagalnego spojrzenia oraz szczerbatego, niewinnego uśmiechu, żeby wywinąć się z mało przyjemnych dla siebie sytuacji. Westchnęła więc tylko i obserwowała, jak ciocia przygotowuje herbatę, a potem chwyta kubki i głową wskazuje na drzwi prowadzące do salonu.  
— Więc z kim się potajemnie spotykasz, młoda damo? — zapytała Zayn wesoło, kiedy siedziały już na kanapie.  
Elizabeth przewróciła lekko oczami.  
— Z Sebastianem — mruknęła i upiła łyk herbaty.  
— Skąd go znasz?  
— Ze szkoły.  
— Jest w twoim wieku?  
— Najwyraźniej.  
Zayn zacmokała i Lizzy uniosła wzrok. Ciocia patrzyła na nią z dezaprobatą.  
— O co chodzi, Elizabeth? — zapytała. — Nie wydajesz się być wniebowzięta perspektywą posiadania chłopaka.  
Elizabeth odstawiła kubek na stół i założyła ramiona na piersiach, odchylając się na kanapie.  
— Po prostu nie rozumiem tego całego szumu — mruknęła. — Mam chłopaka no i co z tego.  
— Nic — odparła Zayn wesoło. — Ale po twoim wcześniejszym zachowaniu zakładam, że twoi rodzice jeszcze nic o tym nie wiedzą, mam rację?  
Dziewczyna wydęła wargi. Wzruszyła ramionami.  
— To nie ich sprawa.  
Parsknięcie Zayn zaskoczyło ją tak mocno, że zupełnie zapomniała o udawaniu niedostępnej nastolatki.  
— Och, kochanie, myślałam, że nauczyłam cię już, że okłamywanie samej siebie nigdy nie wyjdzie ci na dobre.  
Elizabeth położyła dłonie na kolanach i zaczęła wykręcać po kolei palce, aż w końcu Zayn przykryła je własną ręką, aby ją powstrzymać.  
— O co tutaj chodzi? — zapytała. — Twój chłopak jest homofobem i boisz się jego reakcji?  
— Nigdy nie umówiłabym się z kimś takim — odparła Elizabeth błyskawicznie, a urażenie w jej głosie było doskonale słyszalne. — Sebastian wie o tacie i Harrym.   
— Więc w czym tkwi problem?  
Elizabeth milczała przez chwilę, a potem westchnęła.  
— W zasadzie sama nie wiem — powiedziała w końcu.   
Zayn znów się zaśmiała i zabrała dłoń.  
— No cóż, ja ci w tym nie pomogę, ale jestem pewna, że Louis i Harry bardzo chcieliby poznać twojego chłopaka.  
Elizabeth przewróciła oczami.  
— Tata Harry będzie chciał zaprosić go na kolację, a tata… nawet nie chcę myśleć, co on mógłby zrobić.  
Zayn poklepała ją lekko po ramieniu.  
— Sama musisz podjąć decyzję, ale lepiej zrób to, zanim to właśnie tata dostrzeże następną malinkę na twojej szyi. Wtedy twój tajemniczy Sebastian nie będzie już miał żadnych szans na przeżycie.

* * *

Elizabeth doszła do wniosku, że miała spore szczęście, że to właśnie ciocia Zayn pierwsza zauważyła, co jest na rzeczy, i przemówiła jej do rozsądku. Patrząc na tatę, Lizzy nie chciała się nawet zastanawiać nad tym, jakby zareagował, gdyby któregoś razu po prostu przyłapał ją z Sebastianem w jej pokoju.  
— Masz kogo?  
Elizabeth wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała tacie w oczy.  
— Chłopaka. Nazywa się Sebastian.  
— Gdzie on jest?  
Przewróciła oczami.  
— Najprawdopodobniej u siebie w domu.  
Reakcje taty i Harry’ego różniły się od siebie tak samo mocno, jak ich osobowości. Harry szczerzył się szeroko i wyglądał, jakby chciał jej pogratulować, a tata… no cóż, tata miał minę, jakby Elizabeth właśnie oznajmiła, że w wolnym czasie zajmuje się topieniem małych kociąt za pieniądze.   
— Jak długo to trwa?  
Skrzywiła się na jego ton.  
— Kilka miesięcy…  
— Miesięcy? — syknął Louis. — _Miesięcy?_  
— Lou, uspokój się — wtrącił Harry cicho, posyłając jej szybki uśmiech, i położył dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny.  
Elizabeth z przerażeniem zauważyła, że tata wcale się nie rozluźnił pod jego dotykiem.  
— Właśnie dlatego nie chciałam wam nic mówić — powiedziała, zanim tata znów miał okazję zacząć na nią syczeć. — Wiedziałam, jak zareagujecie. A zwłaszcza ty, tato.  
Louis oddychał głęboko przez chwilę, a potem potrząsnął głową i na powrót podniósł swój widelec.  
— Chcę go poznać — powiedział tonem, który brzmiał ostatecznie.  
Elizabeth westchnęła, ale nic nie odpowiedziała, bo wiedziała, że kłócenie się nie ma żadnego sensu. Szybko dokończyła kolację i odeszła od stołu bez słowa. Wyszła z kuchni i ruszyła po schodach na górę, kierując się prosto do swojego pokoju.  
Jej rodzeństwo spędzało noc poza domem, u jednej z koleżanek z klasy, więc przynajmniej nikt nie zawracał jej głowy i nie domagał się bezustannej uwagi. Kochała bliźnięta nad życie, naprawdę, ale wszystko miało swoje granice.   
Pierwszym, co zrobiła po zamknięciu drzwi, było chwycenie za telefon i zadzwonienie do Sebastiana.  
— Moi rodzice chcą cię poznać — powiedziała, zanim chłopak miał szansę się w ogóle odezwać.  
— Uch, cześć, skarbie, też się cieszę, że cię słyszę?  
Przewróciła oczami i założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho. Był to jeden z jej nerwowych tików, które pojawiał się zawsze, gdy znajdowała się w stresującej sytuacji.  
— Nie żartuj sobie, Seb, to poważna sprawa.  
— Naprawdę tak uważasz? — zapytał i Elizabeth otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale Sebastian kontynuował szybko: — Już kilka razy zapewniałem cię, że z chęcią poznam twoich rodziców. Ty znasz moich i wiesz, że cię uwielbiają. Czy ty się mnie wstydzisz, Lizzy?  
Miała wrażenie, że uszło z niej całe powietrze. Westchnęła i podeszła do łóżka, siadając na brzegu materaca.  
— Nie wstydzę się ciebie — powiedziała cicho.  
Sebastian milczał, czekając na ciąg dalszy, aż w końcu sam westchnął:  
— Chcesz, żebym do ciebie teraz przyszedł? Mogę wśliznąć się przez okno, jak ostatnio.  
Potrząsnęła głową.  
— Nie, tata i tata Harry są teraz w domu. Wątpię, żeby się ucieszyli, gdyby poznali cię w ten sposób.  
— W takim razie kiedy chcesz urządzić ten wieczorek zapoznawczy?  
Zaśmiała się lekko, wbrew sobie.   
— Myślę, że im szybciej tym lepiej. Jutro jest niedziela, porozmawiam z nimi i mógłbyś wpaść na jutrzejszy obiad? — Usłyszała, że ktoś wchodzi po schodach na piętro i dodała szybko: — Muszę kończyć, napiszę ci później szczegóły — powiedziała i rozłączyła się.  
Odkładała właśnie telefon na nocną szafkę, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.  
— Proszę! — zawołała. Ku jej zdziwieniu to nie tata pojawił się w drzwiach, a tata Harry.   
Parsknął, widząc jej minę.  
— Spodziewałaś się, taty, co? — zapytał. — Mogę wejść?  
— Tak, jasne — odparła.  
Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł do niej, przysiadając obok na łóżku. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią z poważnym wyrazem twarzy i Elizabeth nerwowo założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho.  
— Nie powinnaś się złościć na swojego tatę — powiedział w końcu.  
— Nie jestem na niego zła — oznajmiła Elizabeth natychmiast. — Wiedziałam, że tak zareaguje, dlatego nic wam nie mówiłam.  
Harry spojrzał na nią uważnie, przechylając głowę w zamyśleniu.  
— Na pewno tylko dlatego? — zapytał.  
Elizabeth drgnęła lekko, wykręcając palce. W głębi serca wiedziała, że ich reakcja była tak naprawdę jednym z mniej ważnych powodów, dla których tak długo trzymała Sebastiana w sekrecie. Jednak słowa nie chciały przejść jej przez gardło i tylko wzruszyła ramionami, spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana.  
Harry nachylił się, obejmując ją lekko, i pocałował jej skroń. Elizabeth rozluźniła się w jego uścisku i przez chwilę żałowała, że jest już zbyt duża na to, aby szukać schronienia i pociechy na jego kolanach.  
— W takim razie kiedy poznamy twojego kawalera? — zapytał, burząc cały nastrój.  
Elizabeth jęknęła, szturchając go lekko.  
— Może przyjść jutro na obiad, jeśli chcecie.  
Harry ścisnął ją raz jeszcze, a potem odsunął się.  
— Pewnie. Powiedz mi, co lubi jeść, i przygotuję jego ulubione danie, co ty na to?  
— Może lepiej ugotuj coś, co lubi tata. Będzie zbyt zajęty i może nie starczy mu czasu na zabicie mojego pierwszego chłopaka.  
Harry zaśmiał się i poczochrał lekko jej włosy. Elizabeth pisnęła, odsuwając jego dłoń, a potem założyła kolejny ich kosmyk za ucho. Harry śledził ten ruch wzrokiem, ze smutnym uśmiechem.  
— Louis po prostu nie może uwierzyć, że jego mała dziewczynka już dorasta — powiedział przesadnie smutnym tonem.  
Elizabeth przewróciła oczami.  
— To najbardziej ckliwa kwestia, jaką usłyszałam od ciebie w tym tygodniu, gratulacje, tato.  
Uśmiech Harry’ego zmienił się w coś delikatniejszego; była w nim miękkość, która pojawiała się zawsze, kiedy Elizabeth zwracała się do niego „tato”.  
— Powiesz tacie, że Seb jutro przyjdzie na obiad?  
Harry pokiwał głową. Po raz ostatni poczochrał jej włosy, i zostawił ją samą, śmiejąc się pod nosem przez całą drogę do drzwi.   
Elizabeth opadła na plecy z westchnieniem. Napisała Sebastianowi wiadomość, że jutrzejsze plany się potwierdziły. Później na wszelki wypadek dodała, że ma się porządnie ubrać. Chłopcom nie można było ufać w takich kwestiach.

* * *

Prawie zasypiała, kiedy drzwi jej sypialni uchyliły się cicho i ktoś wszedł do środka. Nie otworzyła oczu, nawet kiedy jej tajemniczy gość przysiadł na brzegu łóżka.  
Poczuła dłoń głaskającą jej włosy i westchnęła cicho.  
— Cześć, tato — mruknęła.  
Dłoń na sekundę przestała się ruszać, ale chwilę później wznowiła delikatne głaskanie. Elizabeth nadal nie otworzyła oczu.  
— Myślałem, że śpisz, przepraszam — powiedział Louis.  
Westchnęła, przewracając się na bok, i podciągnęła kołdrę pod brodę. W końcu uchyliła powieki. Do kontaktu była włączona mała lampka, ponieważ Elizabeth nie cierpiała zasypiać w kompletnych ciemnościach, ale i nawet w tak słabym świetle potrafiła dostrzec poważną minę taty. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i przez chwilę Elizabeth myślała, że ma zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale kiedy nadal milczał, sama się odezwała:  
— Jesteś na mnie zły? — zapytała.  
Louis zmarszczył brwi i powoli pokręcił głową.  
— Nie, pchełko, nie jestem na ciebie zły. — Ale jednak coś było na rzeczy, uznała, słysząc, jak ją nazwał. Zarówno on, jak i Harry, rzadko używali takich pieszczotliwych nazw, chyba że chcieli zrobić jej na złość przy przyjaciółkach. Elizabeth nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała, ale w głębi serca wypełniało ją ciepło za każdym razem, gdy tak się do niej zwracali. — Może trochę zawiedziony, ale nie zły — dodał.  
Elizabeth skrzywiła się.  
— Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałam nic wcześniej.  
— Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłaś? — zapytał Louis, zabierając dłoń, i splótł palce na swoich kolanach, przyglądając się jej uważnie. — Myślałem, że wiesz, że możesz mówić nam o wszystkim.  
Wzruszyła ramionami, zwijając się w kłębek pod przykryciem.  
— Wiem, ale… — urwała, próbując ubrać w słowa to, co czuła. — Chyba nie chciałam, żebyście byli rozczarowani, gdyby nam nie wyszło.  
Westchnęła lekko, słysząc, jak głupio i bezsensownie to brzmi. Dziecinne i górnolotne mrzonki cholernej nastolatki, pomyślała z goryczą. Wbiła wzrok w dziurkę w materacu, nie chcąc zobaczyć rozbawienia w minie taty, który znów położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.  
— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał.  
— To głupie — odparła cicho.  
— Nic nie jest głupie, jeśli chodzi o ciebie, Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth zdawała sobie sprawę, że bierze wszystko za pewnik; całą tą miłość, troskę i ciepło. Fakt, że ma kochający dom, cudowne (choć irytujące) rodzeństwo i wspaniałych rodziców, którzy wspierają ją we wszystkim (nawet, jeśli jej pasje i zrywy były chwilowe, jak te lekcje tańca, na które chodziła przez cały tydzień w podstawówce, zanim z nich zrezygnowała). Brała to za pewnik i wiedziała, że tego nie docenia, wiedziała, że często bywała niewdzięczna i niesprawiedliwa, ale w takich momentach — w takich cichych, prywatnych momentach, czując przy swoim boku ciepło ciała taty, Elizabeth potrafiła przyznać sama przed sobą, że poszczęściło się jej w życiu.  
— Po prostu… — zaczęła cicho. — Po prostu patrząc na ciebie i tatę mam wrażenie, że nigdy nie znajdę czegoś takiego, co macie wy. I wiem, że to głupie i dziecinne myślenie, i że mam pewnie za duże wymagania, ale… — urwała. — Ale strasznie się tego boję. Że zawsze będę sama.  
Jej tata milczał, podczas gdy ona nadal uparcie wpatrywała się w materac. Wyrzucała sobie w myślach, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby milczała, póki tata nie odezwał się spokojnym i poważnym głosem.  
— Spójrz na mnie, Lizzy — poprosił. Elizabeth po chwili niechętnie wykonała polecenie. — Po pierwsze, nie będziemy rozczarowani, jeśli coś wam nie wyjdzie. Po drugie, masz prawo marzyć o wielu rzeczach, a znalezienie kogoś przy kim mogłabyś spędzić resztę życia zdecydowanie należy do tej kategorii, ale musisz też pamiętać, że nie możesz stawiać wszystkiego na jedną kartę. Znasz historię tego, jak ja i Harry się poznaliśmy, prawda? — Elizabeth pokiwała głową. — Tak samo jak znasz historię moją i twojej mamy, _poznałaś_ nawet swoją mamę i…  
— Wiem, wiem o tym wszystkim — przerwała mu Elizabeth, czując w kącikach oczu żenujące pieczenie. — Ale nie rozumiem, co to ma do rzeczy. Jeśli zmierzasz do czegoś w stylu: „każdy jest kowalem własnego losu” to możesz dać sobie spokój, tato, bo o tym też wiem.  
Louis uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem delikatnie wytarł kciukiem kilka zdradzieckich łez z jej policzka.  
— Zmierzam do tego, że nie możesz pozwolić, aby twoje oczekiwania przyćmiły rzeczywistość. Mam ogromną nadzieję, że daliśmy ci dobry przykład na to, jak ma wyglądać kochająca rodzina, ale nie chcę, abyś myślała, że jedynym prawidłowym wyznacznikiem jest ta „dziwaczna cholerna więź, serio, to tak, jakbyście byli jedną duszą w dwóch ciałach”, jak twierdzi Niall przy każdej okazji. — Elizabeth zaśmiała się, a uśmiech taty zmiękł nieco. — Jesteś jeszcze bardzo młoda, Lizzy, i nie pragnę niczego mocniej, jak tego, żebyś była szczęśliwa. Chcę również, żebyś była ostrożna i nie chcę, abyś przestała marzyć, ale musisz pamiętać, że życie z głową w chmurach również nie jest niczym dobrym. No i chciałbym też, żebyś następnym razem powiedziała nam wcześniej, kiedy zaczniesz się z kimś spotykać i nie ukrywała tego ze strachu przed rozczarowaniem.   
Elizabeth posłała mu uśmiech, przecierając oczy i mrugając szybko. Otuliła się szczelniej kołdrą.  
— Sebastian przyjdzie jutro na obiad — powiedziała cicho.  
Louis nachylił się i przycisnął usta do jej skroni. Po chwili odsunął się.  
— Wiem, Harry już mi o tym mówił. Wspominał też, że przygotuje moje ulubione ciasto na deser. Masz coś z tym wspólnego?  
Elizabeth pokręciła szybko głową, zamykając oczy i ukrywając uśmiech w poduszce. Poczuła, jak tata wzdycha, a potem wstaje.  
— Kocham cię, tato — wymruczała, zanim ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
— Ja też cię kocham, pchełko — usłyszała, a po chwili poczuła lekki ruch przy swojej głowie. Nie otworzyła jednak oczu, póki nie usłyszała, jak drzwi otwierają się, a potem zamykają cicho. Kiedy uchyliła powieki, zobaczyła, że stary i wysłużony Wielki Ptak siedział teraz w kącie jej łóżka zamiast na jednej z półek nad nim. W niektórych miejscach żółte futerko było poprzecierane, a na dziobie widniał stary, poszarzały już, szew. Jedno oko znajdowało się wyżej niż drugie, ponieważ też było przyszywane kilka razy, ale nic z tego nie zmieniało faktu, że była to jej najukochańsza maskotka i coś, co niezaprzeczalnie wiązało się ze szczęśliwym dzieciństwem.  
I mimo że Elizabeth miała już prawie siedemnaście lat i lubiła uważać się za dorosłą, nie zawahała się przed przyciągnięciem go do swojej piersi i zaśnięciem w ten sposób. 

* * * 

Gdy po domu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka, Elizabeth pomagała Harry’emu w kuchni i w porę nie zdążyła dobiec do drzwi, aby je otworzyć. Z lekką ulgą zauważyła, że Sebastian nie został powitany widokiem groźnie wyglądającego taty, ale pary słodkich, siedmioletnich bliźniaków.  
Które teoretycznie bliźniakami nie były. Urodziły je dwie różne surogatki. Biologicznym ojcem Rose był Harry, a Daga — Louis, jednak termin ich narodzin wypadł w tym samym dniu, i wszyscy dla ułatwienia nazywali je bliźniętami. Dwójka była bardzo ze sobą zżyta, chociaż z wyglądu różnili się od siebie diametralnie. Przyszły na świat na kilka dni przed pierwszą rocznicą ślubu rodziców.  
— Zmykajcie stąd — powiedziała szybko, gdy dobiegła już do drzwi wejściowych. — Albo powiem tatom, że sami otwieracie drzwi obcym.  
— To nie jest obcy — powiedział Dag, równie wygadany i pewny siebie jak Louis. — Raz widziałem, jak wyskakiwał przez twoje okno.  
Elizabeth zakryła mu usta dłonią, ale zanim miała szansę zareagować, Rose wtrąciła swoje trzy grosze:  
— Tak, a ja widziałam, jak parę razy przywoził cię do domu. — Kilka długich, kręconych kosmyków wysunęło się z jej warkocza i niedbałym ruchem odsunęła je szybko z twarzy. — Czy to twój szofer? — zapytała.  
Elizabeth zignorowała rozbawione parsknięcie Sebastiana i posłała siostrze ostre spojrzenie. W następnej sekundzie Dag polizał jej dłoń, którą nadal zakrywała mu usta.   
— Fuj — jęknęła, zabierając ją. — Jesteście strasznie spostrzegawczy jak na osoby, które nigdy nie potrafią znaleźć swoich pogubionych zabawek — powiedziała. — Uciekajcie stąd, ale już.  
Bliźnięta złapały się za ręce i w podskokach ruszyły do salonu, szepcząc coś między sobą. Kiedy zniknęły z zasięgu słuchu, Elizabeth odwróciła się do swojego chłopaka, który nadal stał w progu. Szybko wciągnęła go do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi, i przyjrzała mu się uważnie.  
— Przyznaj się, że mama pomagała ci wybrać strój — powiedziała rozbawiona, widząc jego schludne ubranie.  
Zarumienił się, ale uniósł głowę wyżej.  
— Nieprawda. Wierz lub nie, ale mój styl jest bardzo modny — odparł, a potem nachylił się, muskając ustami jej policzek. — Śliczn… — urwał, prostując się. — Uch, ee, dzień dobry, panie Tomlinson.  
Elizabeth odwróciła się tak szybko i gwałtownie, że jej długi kucyk zdzielił Sebastiana po twarzy. Pobladła, a potem poczerwieniała natychmiast i odwróciła się do chłopaka, aby go szybko przeprosić. Potem znów spojrzała na tatę.  
— Uch, tato, to jest właśnie Sebastian — powiedziała. Położyła dłoń w dole pleców chłopaka, popychając go, i razem podeszli do mężczyzny. — Seb, tata. A to tata Harry — dodała, gdy drugi mężczyzna wyszedł z kuchni.  
Harry z uśmiechem podszedł do Sebastiana i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Sebastian ścisnął ją, potrząsając, a potem wyciągnął ją do Louisa. Elizabeth wstrzymała na sekundę oddech, ale tata bez żadnych problemów oddał uścisk.  
— Miło nam cię poznać, Sebastianie — powiedział Harry. — Prawda, skarbie?  
— Tak, naprawdę bardzo miło — mruknął Louis, lustrując chłopaka wzrokiem.  
Elizabeth czuła lekkie zaskoczenie, ponieważ była pewna, że jej tata będzie odgrywał rolę zaborczego i nadopiekuńczego ojca. A może po prostu naoglądała się zbyt dużo stereotypowych filmów.  
— Mi również jest bardzo miło — wydukał Sebastian. — Nie wiedziałem, co mógłbym przynieść, ale moja mama zawsze powtarzała mi, że jeśli nie masz pomysłu na prezent, kwiaty zawsze są najbezpieczniejszą opcją — paplał, czerwieniejąc się z każdym słowem.   
Potem wyciągnął przed siebie lewą dłoń, w której — co Elizabeth dopiero zauważyła — trzymał mały bukiet.   
Wyglądało na to, że nie ma pojęciu komu powinien go dać, ponieważ stał tak z uniesioną ręką, panicznie przeskakując wzrokiem pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami. Elizabeth już chciała mu ruszyć na ratunek i przyjąć kwiaty, ale to Harry pierwszy się nad nim zlitował.  
— Dziękujemy, Seb — powiedział, zabierając bukiet. — Louis, pomóż mi wstawić go do wazonu.   
Louis pokiwał głową, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca, wpatrując się w Sebastiana w milczeniu.   
— Zawołamy was, jak wszystko będzie już gotowe — dodał Harry. — No dalej, Lou, zanim kwiaty nam zwiędną.  
Elizabeth pociągnęła chłopaka do salonu, zanim jeszcze jej rodzice zdążyli zniknąć w kuchni. Zdała sobie sprawę, że powinna była zaprowadzić go do siebie, kiedy natychmiast zostali zaatakowani przez dwa małe karaluchy.  
— Czy umiesz prowadzisz limuzynę, tak jak Alfred z Batmana? — zapytała Rose.  
— Czy złamałeś kiedyś nogę zeskakując z okna? — zapytał Dag.  
— Wozisz kogoś poza naszą siostrą?  
— Nie boisz się wysokości?  
I tak dalej, i tak dalej, nieskończona litania pytań wiecznie ciekawych świata siedmiolatków. Elizabeth próbowała je ignorować, prowadząc Sebastiana w stronę kanapy i wskazując mu, żeby na niej usiadł.   
W końcu jednak nie wytrzymała.  
— Na Boga, Rose, Seb nie jest żadnym szoferem — powiedziała, masując swoje skronie.   
— I, nie, nie boję się wysokości — wtrącił chłopak, zwracając się do Daga. — Ale nie znoszę małych pomieszczeń.  
Bliźnięta umilkły, wyraźnie zaskoczone, po raz pierwszy słysząc jego głos, ale sekundę później już otwierały usta, aby najpewniej zasypać go kolejną lawiną pytań. Jednak zanim miały szansę, Harry zawołał, że obiad jest już gotowy.  
Kwadrans później Elizabeth zaczęła się powoli rozluźniać. Posiłek przebiegał w miłej (i to w _niewymuszenie_ miłej) atmosferze. Było o wiele mniej niezręcznie niż zakładały jej najgorsze scenariusze. Tata i tata Harry zadawali lekkie pytania, które na pierwszy rzut oka wydawały się niewinne, ale Elizabeth dobrze wiedziała, że w ten subtelny i dziwny sposób wyciągają z niego wszystkie informacje. Co jakiś czas widziała, jak wymieniają spojrzenia, skinienia głowy, uniesienia brwi, czy lekkie uśmiechy. Kiedy ta dwójka łączyła swoje siły, byli nie do zatrzymania.  
Nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Wiedziała, że robią to, ponieważ ją kochają i chcą dla niej jak najlepiej. Poza tym, w głębi serca była zadowolona, że nie wyciągają żadnych żenujących historii z jej bogatego dzieciństwa.  
Bliźnięta próbowały rzucać własne uwagi, ale kiedy zrozumiały, że reszta dorosłych niezbyt zwraca na nie uwagę, szybko dokończyły posiłek i odeszły od stołu, żeby pobawić się w swoim własnym towarzystwie.   
W końcu Elizabeth również włączyła się do rozmowy, prostując się na krześle i nachylając w stronę Sebastiana, aby dodać coś od siebie. Odruchowo złapała jego dłoń, która leżała na stole. Tata, który siedział naprzeciwko nich, przez chwilę wbijał wzrok w ich złączone ręce, ale później drgnął i potrząsnął głową, posyłając jej rozkojarzony uśmiech. Zadał Sebastianowi kolejne pytanie normalnym tonem.  
Elizabeth zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy nagle zauważyła, że tylko jedna z dłoni Harry’ego znajduje się na stole. Druga znikała pod obrusem i Lizzy wiedziała, że musiał trzymać ją na udzie taty. Cóż, przynajmniej teraz jego dotyk go uspokoił.  
Ścisnęła lekko dłoń Sebastiana. Nie wiedziała, czy będzie z nim jeszcze przez miesiąc, dwa, trzy, czy może zerwie z nim za tydzień lub może rozdzieli ich wyjazd na różne studia. A może jej pierwszy chłopak będzie tym jedynym, kto wie.  
Serce zabiło jej szybciej, kiedy usłyszała, jak tata śmieje się z jednego z suchych żartów jej chłopaka. Życie z głową w chmurach może i nie jest dobre, ale cieszenie się szczęściem chwili obecnej nie powinno być przecież takie złe. 

**KONIEC**


End file.
